grand_royaume_de_francefandomcom-20200214-history
Maria d'Italie
Maria II (16th January 1684 - Present), known as Maria the Fair, is the current queen consort of France, Navarre and Spain starting from 1708 following her wedding with the king Louis-Édouard. She is known to be a fair and kind queen carring a lot for the people of her kingdom. She was an Italian noblewoman as Princess of Savoy, daughter to his majesty the king Antonio XI of Italy. Early life - Sua Altezza Reale, La Principessa Maria Maria Francesca was born on the 16th of January 1684, in the Chateau de Ceppaloni, the first daughter, first child to the king Antonio XI of Italy. She was baptized a few days later and made Principessa. Her godmother was her aunt, the sister Maria-Angelica and her godfather the cardinal Georgio di la Buccionco. She spent the early years of her life moving from one palace to another as her father's nervous behavior caused because of the gossips saying that a big rebellion was about to start which never happened. In studies, Maria Francesca excelled at etiquette classes and music. She enjoyed staying with her father in a private room and playing the harpsichord for him. She was a rather smart child but had a lot of trouble to keep her concentration and stay calm for a long period of time. Life at court of Antonio XI - Sua Altezza Reale, La Principessa Maria With the court, Maria was a rather shy person staying out of the conversation and being often alone. She liked to speak about the latest news of the kingdom and to always know the current situation of Italy. She was somewhat disliked by the courtiers for being too shy and never speaking with them, some even started gossips about her being adopted. The courtiers of great families of Italy liked to annoy her and look superior. Maria had too much and on the 1st February 1704 she decided to leave Italy for France to become a sister of the catholic church under her godmother. Her father did not like the idea but he could not deny anything to his daughter and therefore she left on the 15th of February 1704 for the cathedral notre dame de Paris which was under construction. Short trip to the Cathedral Notre Dame de Paris - Sua Altezza Reale, La Principessa Maria The king Louis-Édouard's mother received a letter a few days after the arrival of the italian princess from her father that was a suggestion of an alliance by marriage between their two kingdoms. Louis-Édouard was still young at this time and his mother chose to accept as she thought it could help her son to become more confident. The 1st March 1704, five days after the arrival of the princess, the dowager queen introduced the princess to her son and they instantly became the best friends. They were thinking a lot alike which made them really close. Louis-Édouard's mother announced to the princess a few days after the reason why she introduced her son to her and the princess, more confident because she felt finally accepted, did not have to think before to accept. Life at court of Louis-Édouard I - Sa Majesté Très Chrétienne, La Reine Maria Francesca I Maria was quickly accepted by the french court. The courtiers liked her and her respect of everyone, even the servants seemed more happy since her coronation. She was a really loving woman and had difficulty to let her husband leave for battles. The arrival of her first son, Louis-Joseph, changed a lot her behavior since she had less time for court. She did not like to let strangers take care of her son and therefore she spent a lot of time taking care of him and playing with him which was disliked by the courtiers. However, she still stood one of the most liked queens the kingdom of France ever had. Issue Maria's marriage with Louis-Édouard produced several legitimate children: * Louis-Joseph, Dauphin de France, Prince Héritier () * Louis-Henri, Fils de France, Prince Royal du Sang () * Charlotte Adelaine, Madame Première, Princesse Royale du Sang () * Mariette Adeline, Madame Deuxième, Princesse Royale du Sang () Titles and Styles Titles and Styles: '-16th January 1684 - 21st January 1684 'Sua Altezza Reale, Madame Prima '-21st January 1684 - 19th June 1708 'Sua Altezza Reale, La Principessa Maria '-19th June 1708 - Present 'Sa Majesté Très Chrétienne, Reine Consort de France, Navarre et d'Espagne